1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molded product assembly that can be mounted on a plate-shaped body to be mounted, and to a fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
A resin molded product such as a body side molding for a vehicle is attached on the vehicle body panel by a mounting clip mounted on a back surface side of the resin molded product, as disclosed in JP-A-9-226476, for example. In JP-A-9-226476, a clip holder shaped like a U-character is integrally molded along a back surface of the resin molded product, a base portion of the mounting clip is fitted and engaged into this clip holder to mount the mounting clip on the back surface of the resin molded product, and a pair of elastic engagement pieces integrally molded on the back surface of the mounting clip are inserted and engaged into a mounting hole of the vehicle body panel to attach the resin molded product on the vehicle body panel.